ACF's 2.0 Episode Ideas
I had to make this. Bold = episodes that will be made by ME and only ME (but I will take some ideas) Italics = episodes that can and will be edited by everyone. Underlined = undecided whenever it should be only edited by ACF or not Episode Ideas *'Pliot Part 1' - After the gang escapes Earth, the gang finds The Moon an asteroid to make home on. Meanwhile, ACF has to deal with the loss of her cartoon friends. *'Pliot Part 2' - After buliding their new Bunker, everyone starts to get used to it. Meanwhile, ACF finds a message box from Earth that apparently didn't blow up. Who is it from, and why is it only for ACF? Meanwhile, the Autotunzers do.....Whatever....I guess. *'Time Travel' - After finding another device that can go back in time, the gang (mostly ACF) uses it to rescue the cartoons before the Earth blew up. *''The Aquabats! Super Bunker Show!'' - The Aquabats join the Bunker for the day. NOTHING CAN GO WRONG NOW! :D *'Discord Returns 2: The Revenge of Chaos' - Somehow, the CMC cause chaos (also known as 'Cutie Mark Crusading') in Equestria (remember, Equestria is located in The Cartoon World, so yeah...), making Discord's and Screwball's statues break, and they go to outer space to revenge on The Bunker for imprisoning them in the last series. Meanwhile, the Autotunzers do nothing whatsoever. *'The Future Wedding Episode....Thing' - This episode (that takes places about a few years after the show) is well....About the marriage of ACF and (you won't believe this) Yakko Warner. .....You can guess where this is going... Meanwhile, The Autotunzers are being idiots ('cause they are) and try to destory The Bunker during this. (expects to be made as some season finale) *''Boredom 4: EVEN IN STINKIN' SPACE, YOU CAN GET BORED'' - YEAH. SOMEONE BROUGHT THE BOREDOM-INATOR, AND NOW EVERYTHING IS BORING. AGAIN. *''Zatura: The Bunker 2.0 Edition'' - When Denny finds a game called Zatura, the gang decide to play it, and everything gets out of control. (you'll get the reference if you've watched Zatura) *''The Doctor Meets The Bunker 2.0 (working title)'' - When the TARIS comes to The Bunker... *The Bunker First Anniversary Special (working title) - The gang goes time traveling via TARDIS because they remembered their first year anniversary. While going to another point in time, the TARDIS breaks down, leaving the gang in the middle of the space time continuum. Then, because they're in the space time continuum, the gang start messing up time, and they mess it up so bad, that they are now starting to disappear from time. Will this be the end of our heros? (should be a season finale, and after the Doctor episode) *Slender Bunker - The Slenderman comes to The Bunker 2.0 for revenge on ACF and Bob for shipping him into deep space. *''ACF's Orb'' - When ACF finds the orb that she created so she could turn into different cartoon forms easily, everyone wants to use it. *Moar soon Category:The Bunker Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Episodes Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker 2.0